


Sifki Week ficlets

by Keenir



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:42:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics of varying lengths, written for Sifki Week on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Kiss

It had been their punishment - _the first part thereof, rather_ \- to go to Svartalfheim and bring back any dead bodies they found.  Sif and Fandral (and Hogun, who, though guiltless in this, volunteered to accompany them in the task) brought back exactly one body.

Setting Loki's corpse down gently, carefully upon the palace floor, Sif and Fandral looked at each other, neither able to believe that their old friend was in fact dead.  "Always thought he'd outlast us all," Fandral said.

"Certainly would have outlived Thor," Sif agreed, her throat tight at the sight of - _no, no, there is a wrongness here.  This cannot be, it cannot stand, it canno-_ Sif stood.

"Sif?" Fandral asked.

Reaching for her gauntlets and undoing the stays, thread and mechanical alike, Sif asked of him, "Can you unlatch my armor?"

As one of the small circle of people she trusted, Fandral had been asked that before; and like then, he rose and came over to do only what he had been asked.  "You have a cunning plan?" while Hogun turned and kept watch.

Sif asked him, "Remember when that Dwarf ran me through in Brokkheim?"

"I do.  You lost your golden helm, refused to speak to anyone for weeks.  Loki joked that the spear somehow sewed your lips."

 _Well I remember._ "And?"

"And you collapsed and...you were dead?" Fandral asked.

Too late, Sif remembered that Fandral had not been educated alongside the royal soldiers as she and the princes had.  "My armor was a gift from Lord Tyr, master and trainer of the Einherjar."

"Ressurection clothing.  I think I see what you're planning now," Fandral said.  "And here I had thought you were giving him a gift to take with him to Valhalla."

 _As he died in battle, yes, he would go there.  But I shan't have him go.  Not if I have a say in this._ "Now, help me put these on him," once the armor was entirely shed of her.

Fandral and Hogun did so.

Once the armor was secured on Loki, Fandral and Hogun took seats on the floor nearby, but not as near as Sif, who knelt beside Loki.  _Come on,_ she urged, thinking, thinking.  _What am I forgetting?_

 _Valkyries use their blood to get people moving again.  Einherjar can lay around for days before their armor restarts them._   And Sif looked at Loki as her armor wrapped itself around him, adjusting to his frame. _A first time for everything, as the Midgardrians say._

Sif leaned over, kissing Loki, her lips to his lips, feeling the pressure and the texture and the  - _was that a spark?  let it be a spark_ \- and, just to be on the safe side, she ran one of her lips against the edge of Loki's teeth so as to free a bit of blood which flowed drip by drip into his throat.

She held herself there, one hand flat on the floor, one hand upon Loki's shoulder, still holding to him there and against his mouth, her eyes wanting to close but not willing to shut her eyes.

A bit of suction, and she found herself short of breath.  Found herself looking into Loki's open and alert eyes.  _He inhaled_ , she told herself as she ended the kiss and sat up, letting Loki see that they weren't alone.

"Welcome back," Fandral said cheerfully.

"Yet again you owe your continued survival to Sif," Hogun said.

 _I and Thor both do._ "Believe me, good Hogun," Loki said, "that I have every intention of fully repaying Sif for what she has done on my behalf  - provided she permit me to, of course."

Fandral coughed sotto voice.  "I believe that is our cue to give these two some room."

Hogun rolled his eyes, but let himself be led away.

"Now what could Fandral the Charmer mean by that, good prince Loki?" Sif asked, half teasing him.

"That is entirely up to you," Loki said, as willing to let her take the lead in this, as in so many things of their past.

And Sif acted.


	2. Childhood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (pray Stark never finds this Asgardian Instant Messenger conversation from their youth)

THOR:  Brother, brother, guess what!

LOKI:  You're adopted, and Odin wants me to return you to the Dwarves tomorrow?

LOKI:  Oh, and I invited a friend of mine to join us.

THOR:  I learned her full name,  Loki.

Thor:  What?

LOKI:  Whose name?

_SIF has signed in._

_SIF has joined your conversation._

THOR:  Sifjar!

SIF: 

LOKI:  That's a pretty name.

SIF:  I will kill you.

THOR:  You can't do that.  We're your princes.

SIF:  Respectfully.  I will kill you politely.

LOKI:   I've no doubt you can do exactly that.  But remember I know where you sleep.

SIF:  In the orchard of Idunn.  Duh.

THOR:   :)

SIF:  With my feet on your belly.

THOR:  Does he still snore?

LOKI:  Not as loudly as does the mighty Asathor.

THOR:  Stop calling me that!

SIF:  What did you call me?

THOR:  S

THOR:  Sif.

SIF:  Thank you, prince 'Thor.

LOKI:  Will you kneel?

SIF:  That's your job, prince Loki.

Thor:  :o   :)   Brother!

SIF:  You didn't know he kept his head in the clouds?  I was hoping to bring an end to that.

LOKI:  Shame on you brother.  Misinterpretting my lessons in humility.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on an image of Sif, with the derivation of her name - from _Sifjar_ meaning affiliation and connection.


	3. Childhood:  Voluspa-cards tell the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is as children that they hear who is fated to marry whom...or that was what was supposed to happen.

"Loki and Sif!" Odin declared, reading the card he had drawn.

Sif and Loki looked at one another, wondering why the Voluspas had sent a wooden box of cards - one of which said they would end up together, married.

"I didn't do it," Loki offered.

Sif rolled her eyes.  "Riight."

Odin read the next card:  "Glut and Loki!"

Frowning, Sif looked at the young ambassador of Muspelheim.  _Nevermind they send a kid my age to represent them here in Asgard, but -_

"Loki and Sigyn," Odin said, sounding less and less amused.     "Loki and Angrboda."

Sif looked at her cousin, who said "He's all yours, Sif."

"Why would I want him?" Sif asked Angrboda.

"Ask me that in a thousand years when you think his dimples are cute."

"Loki doesn't have dimples."

Angrboda wisely said nothing to that.

Odin called a halt to the event, taking the box with him out of the room for closer examination.

Sigyn and Ambassador Glut came over to where Sif and Loki and Angrboda were sitting.  "This could prove...problematic," Sigyn said.

"I'm dead," Loki muttered.

"Not yet," Glut replied.

"I didn't do it," Loki said again.  "I influenced the voluspa cards in no way."

"Of course Loki didn't do it," Thor said, coming over and slapping his brother on the back.  "I did."

"Why?" Sif asked.

_To see if I could switch any of the cards, for one.  But you're asking why none of the cards have my name on them, I bet._ "Because you're a girl!"

Glut asked Sif, "Do you want to burn him or shall I?"

"I'm going to be a king like my dad," Thor said.  "I'm going to have a throne and a family, but none of that gross stuff.  I'm not gonna have a husband or a wife."

_Where do you think you came from?_ Angrboda wondered.

Thor waved them all off, and wished Loki luck, and walked away.

Loki looked at his in-the-future wives.  "Um..." swallowing nervously.

"Perhaps we should wait until we are older, and go from there," Sigyn said.  When Loki nodded his agreement, she walked off.

Sif put Loki in a headlock, herself grinning.  "This means I can do whatever I want, right?  Drag you around behind me?"

"No change there," Loki muttered, but did nothing to stop Sif.

Angrboda just shook her head and went back to work shoveling the stables.  _They'll be fine.  I don't need future-sight to tell me that._

Ambassador Glut told herself this would be a good detail to omit from her weekly reports back home to Muspelheim.   _But Sif will be a good ally to have in our corner, for when Loki becomes king of Asgard._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they are all Loki's wives in the myths, so I'm assured.


	4. AU: Holmes and Watt at Thor’s Bridge

Sif closed her eyes and hid the wince of pain well enough that only her partner was able to see it.

"More of the wandering?" he asked politely.

One nod.   _One of the worse things I brought back from Afghanistan: some sort of shot from a strange weapon.  We went there to keep out the Tsar and prop up a local lord…and someone else had the same idea, coming from Mars or somewhere.  Took over the planet before we had tea the day after I woke up post-battle._   “Do we trust the person who hired us for this case?” Sif asked him.

"More than most, I should say," Holmes said.  "That said, I confess a measure of curiosity - he mentioned we would be needed at Thor’s Bridge."

She got a pit at the based of her stomach.  Thor’s Bridge was one of the estates commandeered by the Martian prince or potentate or whatever it was that was running the empires of the world now.  It was a palace in all but name now, some whispered, whispers strong enough to be heard even by those who did not listen for whispers.

**~~~~~**

The two of them got out of the carriage once they had entered the Thors Bridge estate and crossed the bridge itself.

"Good day to you," Holmes said to the man waiting for them.  Once the carriage had driven off, leaving them here, that man’s surcoat dissolved like sugar in a pan of hot water, as did his trousers.  Only his English hat remained, while the rest of him wore clothes of complete green and black and "I am Loki," he informed them, speaking as much to Holmes as to Watt.  "It was I who summoned you both here.  I wish you to investigate a death which occured here recently."

_And if_ he _summoned us…  He’s the prince?_ "Surely you have experts of your own for that," Sif said.

"Death for my kind is rare enough that we have no specialists," Loki said, then, as if to compensate for such a reveal, added "And tends to be punished accordingly harshly."   Then, almost like he were their friend, added, "I do hope you find a good result."

Interpretting ‘good’ to mean ‘one i like’ - for he had been told it often before on other cases pre-takeover - “And should we find an outcome not to your liking?” Holmes asked mildly.

Loki smiled, and a cutlass appeared in one of his hands.  “Lovely, isn’t it?  Would it not be a shame to -“

Sif knocked him down, squeezing his wrist til he let go of the cutlass.  Slapped him, making full use of her nails, though not femininely long were they.  And she was about to punch him like the army and hushed boxing had taught her, when she found him looking at her with those stabbingly green eyes and - and then she was floating.

"Remarkable, if impolite," Holmes said, and Sif was grateful that she got more of a response that most would get from him if others were in this plight.

"I take it, my lady mortal," Loki said, "that you dislike detours from the main of conversation.  So noted.  I had thought your compatriot there was a man who appreciated a fine blade and would be disappointed in its loss."

"Your point?" Sif asked, reaching for him, and not quite making more contact with him than a vague scrabbling against the lustrous shirt.

"I was going to shatter the blade harmlessly.  That would have been the price for failure.  Be thankful my brother isn’t here to tell you both what he’d break in anyone who failed him."

Taking a deep breath, Sif informed Lord Loki that, “Making a proper investigation would only be possible if we both were able to move about on our own.”

"Of course," Loki said, and rotated her until her feet were solidly upon the ground and she was standing.

His response was to smile a smile that gave her a deep feeling that this case would not be the last she saw of him, officially or unofficially.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Watson's wandering wound is canon - the original canon.


End file.
